Star Butterfly/Quotes
From the show *"Love is like something new." *"I love puppies!" *"Wait, wait, wait! Why are you dressed like you are a goth, like you are going on a funeral and like somebody had died?" *"Black? Is this a goth's favorite color?" *"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" *"I love you, sister!" *"Ludo! How did you know I was here?" *"Aw, cheer up Madame Leota." *"Why is that in the middle?" *"Oops, heh! I thought you wanted a little… "danger"." *"Wait, you're gonna fight with that?" *"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" *"Triangle Food!" *"Oh no, everything's going according to plan!" *"Next you'll tell me that's how they get the snow in snow-globes. It's clear they're the work of dark wizards!" *"Weirder than that dimension of cats with human faces?" *"You're afraid to tell Jackie you have a crush on her, but you're not afraid of bears? I don't get you, Marco." *"I mean, I get it! Powers of darkness, forces of evil, eternal suffering, Blah Blah Blah!" *"Yes, that's why I asked." *"Don't worry, I can handle it." *"Actually, he's right." *"Nobody knows! It's one of Earth's greatest mysteries." *"Hey, hey now, Marco, it's not that big a deal." *"Told you I wasn't distrac— wait, did I just kill that guy?" *"Oh hey, Marco. Did you know that if you cut off a mermaid's tail, you can never be queen? It's all in the guidebook." *"HUGS!!" *"I want to tell you what I saw." *"I'm blasting monsters and I never break a sweat!" *"So cute." *"You can fight?!" *"Quintessential Halloween movies and chill?" *"Check it out, chicas." *"You like to scratch people? You like to burn people?" *"Shut up for the millionth time everybody!" *"MARCO!" *"I do have a crush on you." *"Why is there a monkey?!" *"I guess I'm just not cool enough for a guy with a record." *"Do you even know what you're doing?" *"Due process! Due process!" *"Are you okay? You're ruining the carpet...okay, what is going on?" *"Sorry, that sounded way more judge-y than I wanted it to." *"What's that thing on your neck?" *"Cloudy was a lot further down than I thought he was!" *"Marco, I want you to love me, because, I love you." *"Oh, I can handle it…by avoiding this problem until it goes away." *"I just wanted to be down here by the stage so I could feel their sweat spraying on my face!" *"No, I'm actually pretty messed up." *"Ferguson! Alfonzo! I haven't talked to you guys all year, but you are always there in the background, doing your thing!" *"I don't get it, why is this tally thing so important to you?" *"See! It's like just because Marco has a mole, huh, suddenly Jackie has to have like, eight of them?" *"Why is that in the middle?" *"Star PhD. Marco, YOU are awesome! We don't need to get caught up in who saves who. All that matters is that we have each other's back." *"Wait, what was the thing before scrapbook?" *"Aw, shut up." *"Marco, please stop talking…" *"You know what? I think my mom was right. I'm not tall enough to go on this ride." *"Now you're gettin' it!" *"Thank you, Glossaryck...Thank you for everything! I hope you find your big bowl of pudding." *"I was gonna maybe turn you into a duck, or like, boop you on the nose real hard!" *"Oh my gosh, you look like the ocean." *"Uh, Janna, you're gonna get on my case for keeping weird stuff?" *"Do you even know what you're doing?" *"Are you okay? You're ruining the carpet...okay, what is going on?" *"What's that thing on your neck?" *"My face is itchy. Why is my face itchy?!" *"Yeah. Magic's Weird. Wanna blow it up?" * Fanon quotes Crossovers with the ''Powerstorm ''franchise *TBD.Category:Quotes